cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ray Matveyev
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Michael von Preußen (Talk) 02:31, 29 November 2009, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff RE: Hide function I'm not sure exactly what you mean, with relation to your own templates. For example, the "hide" button does appear on . However, here is a general explanation: There are two ways to create a hidable template. One is using DIVs, such as the following (with the part of the code that makes it collapsible bolded): : class="NavFrame"> class="NavHead">Title (visible) class="NavContent">Content (hidden) The above code will make a hidable template: Title (visible) Content (hidden) To make it hide by default, do the following (changes in bold): : Title (visible) Content (hidden) The above code will make this: Title (visible) Content (hidden) Hidable templates can also be made using either wikitables or HTML tables, by setting the table class to "collapsible" (or, to make it collapse by default, to "collapsble collapsed"), and by putting the visible title in a table header. I hope this has been able to help you. If you have further questions, don't hesitate to ask. Alternatively, if there's a specific type of hidden template you'd like to make and you're having trouble, if you explain it to me, I may be able to help you in a more specific manner. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:40, Décadi, 10 Germinal CCXVIII :I checked in Chrome and I can see it perfectly fine there as well as my native browser, so I don't think your browser's to blame. Do you have Javascript enabled? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:45, Décadi, 10 Germinal CCXVIII ::Hmm... well, I'm rather unsure of the issue, then. What I'd recommend you do is go to the bottom of the page Constitution of the Pacifican Republic and click the "Report a problem with this page" link. Fill out the form, and once you've filed the problem report, I'll elevate it so that Wikia staff can take a look at it. The only thing I can guess is that there's some problem in Wikia's software which is preventing you from seeing the link on your own page. I'm sorry I've not been able to offer more help, but given that I can see it and you can't, that's the best option I can think of. You may also want to provide a screenshot of the error in the problem report (either upload it here or on a site like TinyPic. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:56, Décadi, 10 Germinal CCXVIII :::I'm not sure of what you mean by "Basic" and "Advanced". If you mean, for example, that you use the basic wikitext editor instead of the rich text editor, that wouldn't be the problem (the rich text editor has actually been disabled on this wiki altogether due to the large number of errors it has caused). If this isn't what you mean, then I'm not sure of whether it would cause a problem, but I doubt it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:63, Décadi, 10 Germinal CCXVIII ::::You're welcome, and again, I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more. I certainly know how irritating it can be when something looks differently from how it should. Hopefully Wikia'll be able to look into it (and who knows, they may already know that such an issue exists and have been working on it). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:68, Décadi, 10 Germinal CCXVIII